Je cacherai
by Hinae-san
Summary: *Fic "Bittersweet" retravaillée* Hermione commence sa septième année en tant que préfète-en-chef en partageant des appartements avec son homologue Drago Malefoy. Ces circonstances vont lui permettre de découvrir ce qui se cache sous le masque du fier Serpentard et surtout celle qu'il cache avant tant d'application...Mais aussi d'apprendre à connaître d'autres personnages
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après plusieurs années d'absence, j'ai repris ma première grosse fic Dramione _**Bittersweet**_ pour la modifier (tout en gardant l'idée de base). Je suis toujours en cours de réécriture, mais je vais essayer de publier le plus régulièrement possible ^^

Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à J. !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis:)

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Prologue :**

La lumière du petit matin, filtrant à travers les fins rideaux, illumine un beau visage. L'adolescente ouvre doucement les yeux, encore toute ensommeillée. Elle se lève paresseusement et se dirige vers son miroir. Alors qu'elle démêle ses longs cheveux d'une clarté presque surnaturelle, elle repense à ces derniers jours. Elle vient de quitter Oxford et d'emménager à Londres avec ses parents. Elle a décidé d'en profiter pour prendre un nouveau départ... Tout sera différent maintenant. Et elle ne se doute pas encore à quel point. La solitude a pesé sur elle toutes ces années, étouffante, oppressante. Mais depuis le début de l'été, elle revit cette fois ce n'est plus l'angoisse qui l'accompagne, mais une douce excitation.

Elle sourit, et son reflet lui renvoie une image qui lui donne étonnamment confiance. Elle inspire à grands poumons, et souffle à fond sans se départir de son sourire. Elle va tout faire pour devenir celle qu'elle a toujours voulu être. Elle va saisir sa chance, ne plus se renfermer !

A peine est-elle descendue dans le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner auprès de ses parents que la sonnette retentit. Sa mère ouvre la porte, et la voix rauque d'un jeune homme s'élève, résonnant étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis Drago Malefoy. Et je viens voir Esther.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je poste directement le chapitre premier:)

A bientôt !

Hinae-san


	2. Chapter 1 - L'affectation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre :) J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre 1er : L'affectation**

Hermione était un peu nerveuse. C'était le 1er septembre, et elle venait de dire au revoir à ses parents sur la voie 9 ¾. Cette année allait être sa septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard. Elle ressentait un pincement au cœur à cette idée, mais celui-ci s'évanouit bien vite à la vue de ses amis qui lui faisaient de grands signes un peu plus loin sur le quai.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny en se précipitant pour l'étreindre.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent tous sourires à sa suite. Les quatre amis montèrent dans le Poudlard Express en discutant avec enthousiasme.

\- Désolée, je vais devoir rejoindre le wagon de tête, annonça Hermione à regrets.

\- C'est vrai que tu as été nommée préfète-en-chef, dit Harry avec un regard admiratif.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité, c'est sûr ! Renchérit Ron.

Hermione les remercia chaleureusement.

\- Tu sais qui seront les préfets des autres maisons ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Non, pas encore...

Hermione arriva la première dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de toutes les familles qui se disaient au revoir, des amis qui se retrouvaient après les mois d'été. Une voix masculine rauque et veloutée à la fois la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

Un garçon de grande taille la regardait avec un petit sourire gêné, une main appuyée contre la porte du compartiment. Il était brun, les yeux sombres et avait une carrure de sportif. Hermione le reconnut immédiatement : Ethan Lysander, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu affaire à lui, mais il était très gentil.

\- Salut Ethan.

\- Tu as passé un bon été ?

\- Très bon, merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. J'espère que toi aussi.

Ethan acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils t'aient choisie pour être préfète-en-chef ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur Malefoy pour Serpentard, mais je ne sais pas du tout pour Poufsouffle...

\- C'est moi, l'interrompit une jolie blonde au nez pincé.

\- Ah, bonjour Kate ! La salua chaleureusement Ethan.

Hermione lui fit un simple signe de tête. Sans se détester, elles avaient toujours eu du mal à s'entendre. Elles restaient donc simplement cordiales l'une envers l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter cette fois car le dernier des préfets-en-chef arriva à son tour.

Le silence se fit pesant. Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les toisant avec mépris. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer et vint s'asseoir au fond du compartiment avec dignité. Les trois autres échangèrent des regards agacés. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, Rogue ainsi que Dumbledore entrèrent.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée.

Les quatre élèves saluèrent les professeurs à leur tour.

\- Bienvenue pour votre dernière année au château, reprit Dumbledore. Au vu de vos excellents résultats scolaires, les directeurs de maisons et moi-même avons décidé de vous nommer préfets et préfètes-en-chef. Votre rôle consistera à faire des rondes dans les couloirs régulièrement en soirée, à aider les élèves et les préfets de cinquième année si besoin, ou encore à enlever des points si le règlement n'est pas respecté.

A cette mention, Malefoy eut un sourire condescendant.

\- Vous ne dormirez pas dans les dortoirs de votre maison en revanche, mais dans des appartements privés mis à votre disposition. Miss Rohan et Mr Lysander seront installés du côté ouest du château, et Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy du côté est. Dans vos quartiers, vous aurez chacun une chambre et une salle de bain, et partagerez un petit salon avec votre homologue.

Sa déclaration laissa place à un silence tendu. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à devoir partager son espace de vie avec Malefoy. Comment ferait-elle pour le supporter ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il la fusillait du regard. De toute évidence, il était aussi enchanté qu'elle.

Dumbledore reprit :

\- De plus, un autre changement aura lieu cette année. Pour les classes de métamorphose, potions, enchantements, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique, des binômes seront formés à chaque cours...

Les quatre préfets haussèrent les sourcils, intrigués. Ces matières faisaient très souvent l'objet de répartition des élèves par deux, en quoi était-ce une nouveauté ? Conscient de la perplexité ambiante, Dumbledore acheva sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux pétillants de malice :

\- Entre élèves de maisons différentes, bien sûr. Tout ça dans le but d'améliorer les relations entre les maisons, et notamment entre Griffondor et Serpentard.

Malefoy émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'opposer à tous ces professeurs le jour de la rentrée, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ethan et Kate se contentèrent de soupirer, résignés. Hermione, elle, trouvait la démarche intéressante, mais redoutait sa mise en pratique. « Harry et Ron ne vont pas en revenir... » se dit-elle.

\- Vos directeurs vont maintenant vous remettre les emplois du temps des élèves de votre maison, que vous irez distribuer dans le train. Bon voyage, chers préfets ! Conclut-il avec son sourire taquin.

Dumbledore sortit du compartiment, laissant les directeurs de maison prendre le relais.

\- Tenez, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall en tendant plusieurs liasses de papiers à Hermione.

\- Merci, professeur.

Hermione salua les professeurs et ses homologues et sortit dans le couloir. Elle distribua les emploi du temps aux élèves de Griffondor, s'attardant parfois pour discuter ou répondre aux questions. Quand elle retrouva enfin Harry, Ginny et Ron, elle fut contente de voir Neville et Luna à leurs côtés. Elle s'affala sur la banquette et attrapa une plume en sucre.

\- Alors, cette réunion ? Lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles.

\- Et qui sont les autres préfets-en-chef ? Renchérit Harry.

Hermione leur raconta alors ce qui s'était dit dans le wagon de tête.

\- Malefoy en préfet-en-chef ? S'exclama Ron avec dégoût.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, souffla Hermione. Il faut admettre que malgré son horrible personnalité, c'est un très bon élève.

\- Moi ce sont surtout les binômes imposés avec les Serpentards qui me fatiguent d'avance, gémit Neville.

\- Eh, on ferait mieux de se changer, on arrive bientôt, leur signala Ginny qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Ce qu'ils firent alors que la nuit tombait. Quand ils descendirent sur le quai, Hermione rejoignit les autres préfets avant de monter à leurs côtés dans la dernière diligence, les lumières chaleureuses du château étincelant dans l'obscurité.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review :)

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Hinae-san


	3. Chapter 2 - De retour

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le début de cette fic ! Je me sens encouragée et ça motive :D

Réponse aux reviews :

 **emma05032000 :** Je suis ravie que le début te plaise ^^ Pour le nom dans le prologue, c'est celui d'un personnage que j'ai créé c'est pour ça qu'il ne te dit rien. Mais tu en sauras bientôt plus...!

 **Lys Winter :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre 2 : De retour**

Hermione avait toujours adoré le premier soir au château. Les décorations aux couleurs des quatre maisons, le plafond magique, l'ambiance, tous ces petits nouveaux attendant avec angoisse d'être répartis – elle-même avait été si impressionnée –, sans parler du délicieux festin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Revenir au château était, pour elle comme pour tant d'autres, plus synonyme de retour chez soi que de reprise des cours. C'était ça aussi, la magie de Poudlard.

Les première année furent répartis par le Choixpeau, et après Wallander, Sara, Serdaigle ! Dumbledore prononça son habituel discours.

\- Et j'ajouterai, conclut-il enfin, que cette année sera placée sous le signe du rapprochement entre les maisons ! Mais je pense que vous devez tous être affamés à présent, alors...

Il claqua deux fois des mains et des assiettes, des gobelets en or ainsi qu'une ribambelle de succulents plats apparurent.

\- Bon appétit !

Le repas se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Vers la fin de la soirée, Hermione rejoignit les deux préfets de Griffondor qui devaient accompagner les première année dans leur salle commune pour le premier soir.

\- Ellie, Jake ! Les interpella-t-elle.

Ellie Foster, une petite brune dynamique, et Jake Hellington, à la peau aussi sombre que celle de son homologue était blanche, respectaient beaucoup Hermione. Ils avaient donc été ravis d'apprendre qu'elle allait les superviser tout au long de l'année. Lors de la distribution des emplois du temps, ils avaient un peu discuté, mais Hermione ne leur avait pas donné toutes les informations.

\- Comme promis, voilà le nouveau mot de passe de la salle commune et celui de la salle de bain des préfets, leur dit Hermione en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin à chacun.

Ils la remercièrent tous deux puis Jake demanda :

\- Tu passeras nous voir dans la salle commune de temps en temps quand même ?

Malgré son ton détaché, il se posait vraiment la question. Il avait toujours été assez timide et peu sûr de lui en dépit de ses capacités. « Parfois, il me rappelle un peu Neville », se dit Hermione. Ellie quant à elle avait un tempérament explosif, ce qui promettait un duo des plus intéressant.

\- Oui, dès ce soir d'ailleurs. Mon nouveau dortoir peut bien attendre un peu !

Tous les élèves commencèrent à se lever dans un grand brouhaha. Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron et ils attendirent tranquillement que la grande salle se vide.

\- Ça va te faire bizarre d'avoir des appartements privés, dit Harry.

\- Et encore plus d'être avec Malefoy, grimaça Ron.

\- Je viendrai vous voir tout le temps et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce crétin de Serpentard, assura Hermione. Et au besoin, je n'aurais qu'à lui redonner un coup de poing comme en troisième année...

A près de minuit, Hermione quitta la salle commune des Griffondors et prit le chemin du quatrième étage de l'aile est. Comme le lui avait indiqué le professeur McGonagall un peu plus tôt, au fond du couloir se trouvait le tableau d'une sirène. Celle-ci se prélassait tranquillement sur le sable, sa queue de poisson battant l'eau doucement.

Hermione sentit sa belle assurance l'abandonner peu à peu. Bien malgré elle, elle appréhendait cette vie commune avec Malefoy, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. « Franchement, tu parles d'une situation... », pensa-t-elle.

\- Réconciliation, clama-t-elle avec force pour ce donner du courage. Et ce mot de passe...

La sirène, mécontente d'être dérangée à une heure pareille, prit un air outragé mais le portrait pivota pour laisser apparaître un petit couloir qui débouchait sur un salon aux murs couleur crème. Hermione examina la pièce. Au centre, un tapis rond sur lequel était posé une table basse qui offrait un bel espace de travail. Autour étaient disposés un canapé et deux fauteuils violets d'apparence très confortable, et dans un coin trônait une magnifique cheminée. Les portes des chambres étaient facilement identifiables : au dessus de celle de droite était accroché le blason de Serpentard, et sur celle de gauche celui de Griffondor. Heureusement, Malefoy était soit dans sa chambre, soit à l'extérieur. Hermione, qui ne voulait pas tenter le diable, pénétra dans sa chambre.

Si le salon était neutre au niveau des couleurs, ici les draps, les rideaux, la bannière accrochée au dessus de la commode... tout était rouge et or. C'était un peu comme être de retour dans le dortoir des filles. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir sur quelle partie du domaine donnait l'unique fenêtre, mais la préfète-en-chef découvrit dans la salle de bain une baignoire équipée de nombreux robinets en cuivre, chacun proposant un parfum différent.

Épuisée, Hermione se glissa dans son lit à baldaquin et s'endormit en un instant.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione ne croisa pas Malefoy, pour son plus grand soulagement. Lui aussi avait sûrement voulu l'éviter, mais elle aperçut son regard glacial à la table des Serpentards.

\- Alors, cette première nuit ? Demanda Ginny en se décalant pour lui laisser une place.

\- Aucune trace de Malefoy alors ça s'est très bien passé ! Si ça pouvait être le cas à chaque fois...

\- En tout cas, ce matin on commence par un cours de potion avec les Serpentards, tu ne risques pas de le louper là, lui rappela Harry.

\- Déjà que d'ordinaire les cours avec Rogue et eux sont insupportables, avec cette répartition en binômes, ça ne va pas s'arranger, renchérit Ron.

La mine sombre, les Griffondors finirent leur petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

La salle de classe était bruyante, beaucoup d'élèves se plaignaient de la nouvelle organisation à venir, mais un soudain et violent claquement de porte rétablit le silence en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée, et tous les élèves – à quelques exceptions près – ne purent réprimer un frisson. Hermione était assise au fond de la pièce à côté de Neville, Harry et Ron à la table de droite.

\- Aujourd'hui, commença Rogue avec son petit rictus mauvais, à la demande du directeur lui-même, je vais vous répartir en binômes pour l'année. Un Griffondor avec un Serpentard bien sûr.

Des murmures d'indignation et de dégoût parcoururent la salle, aucune des deux maisons n'était satisfaite. Cependant, un seul regard du maître des potions suffit à calmer les élèves.

\- Donc, reprit-il dans un souffle, voici les groupes.

Il énuméra plusieurs noms, pendant que Ron, Harry et Hermione attendaient leur tour avec appréhension. Harry, privé du peu de motivation qui lui restait encore, dut s'associer à Pansy Parkinson, qui gloussait sa désapprobation. Ron, lui, fut placé aux côtés de Drago Malefoy, les deux ennemis s'assassinaient déjà du regard.

\- Granger Hermione avec Sweatmore Debby.

Hermione releva la tête et parcourut la classe des yeux. Elle ne connaissait cette Debby que de nom, car elle était très discrète. Lorsque la Serpentard se leva pour la rejoindre, la préfète-en-chef se dit qu'elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux clairs. Étonnamment, elle ne paraissait pas hostile à l'idée de travailler avec Hermione, ou alors le cachait très bien.

\- Salut, lança Debby d'un ton neutre.

\- Salut.

Rogue inscrivit d'un coup de baguette la liste des ingrédients et les instructions pour concocter leur potion sur le tableau noir avant de tourner comme un vautour entre les rangs, à l'affût de la moindre erreur. Pour le premier cours, il n'avait pas ménagé ses élèves : ils devaient préparer une potion de confusion et en parallèle son antidote, l'élixir de lucidité. La différence de niveau avec les années précédentes se faisait déjà sentir.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, je suis nulle en potion, avoua Debby du bout des lèvres. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

De toute évidence, elle pensait qu'Hermione allait s'agacer du niveau de sa binôme imposée. Mais son visage se détendit quand la Griffondor lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur une bonne élève finalement ! Dis-moi quoi faire, et je le ferai.

\- D'accord. Alors voilà comment on va procéder...

Debby se montra très appliquée et Hermione prit le temps de lui expliquer, et corrigea ses erreurs avec patience. Au final, leur coopération se passa très bien et le professeur Rogue, frustré, ne trouva rien à redire à leur potion.

A la fin de la mâtinée, Hermione retrouva ses deux amis, inquiète du déroulement de leur cours. Ron semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et Harry essayait de paraître calme, mais le froncement permanent de ses sourcils indiquait le contraire.

\- Alors ? Se risqua-t-elle.

Ron, sans lever les yeux vers elle, serra les points si forts que ses jointures blanchirent et son visage devint encore plus rouge – pour autant que ce soit possible.

\- Je... le... dé... teste... dit-il, le souffle saccadé.

\- Calme-toi, intervint Harry. Tu sais bien que Malefoy adore provoquer les gens. N'y pense plus, il ne mérite pas que tu te prennes la tête pour lui. En tout cas, Parkinson est encore plus bête qu'elle n'y paraît, c'est fou ! Et de ton côté, Hermione ?

\- Eh bien, en fait ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Cette Debby Sweatmore est assez sympa finalement.

Mais Harry et Ron restèrent sceptiques malgré tout.

Les cours de soin aux créatures magiques et de botanique avec les Poufsouffles de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans anicroche. Hermione fut placée avec Hannah Abbott, Harry avec Ernie Macmillan et Ron avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mais le soir-même, en arrivant dans le petit salon, Hermione rencontra le regard d'acier de son homologue, qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre :) On ne voit pas beaucoup Drago pour l'instant mais ça va changer dès le chapitre suivant !

Je vais tâcher de poster la suite rapidement, à bientôt !

Hinae-san


	4. Chapter 3 : Le nouveau professeur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avec pas mal de retard voilà enfin le chapitre 3... La publication est assez lente parce que c'est surtout le début que j'ai retravaillé :) L'histoire se met en place progressivement, et ça va s'accélérer au fil des chapitres !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **emma05032000 :** Aha ça sera le suspens elle a peut-être une idée derrière la tête ou peut-être pas... Ou peut-être pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses... En tout cas merci pour ta nouvelle review !

 **Maxine3482 :** Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi :)

 **Arghos :** Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau professeur**

Drago Malefoy, droit comme un piquet, fusilla Hermione du regard quand elle s'assit nonchalamment dans l'un des deux fauteuils. Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé, mais plutôt que de battre en retraite, elle préféra le provoquer un peu, et sortit de son sac un manuel qu'elle ouvrit sans un regard pour le Serpentard.

\- Sérieusement, Granger ? Souffla-t-il avec mépris.

\- Oh, Malefoy, désolée, tu m'attendais peut-être ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La tension monta d'un cran et il se raidit encore plus, mais Hermione se dit que, tout de même, c'était plutôt amusant de le faire enrager.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors arrête ton cirque et écoute, reprit Malefoy dans un nouveau soupir. Rogue m'a donné les horaires pour les rondes, je suppose que McGo a fait pareil avec toi. Trois par semaine, ça va, mais franchement celle avec toi... Ça me dégoûte d'avance.

\- Tu rigoles, Malefoy ? Tu penses peut-être que ça m'enchante de passer du temps avec toi ? Mais ce sont les règles, et on va les appliquer. Ça se passe de ton avis, trancha-t-elle.

\- Non mais t'arrives à te supporter, miss parfaite ? Ça va, je sais, on va les faire ces rondes !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors faut qu'on décide de quel jour on va la faire ensemble... eurk rien que de dire ça me donne la nausée. Et je veux m'assurer que tu te pointes. Alors ce sera demain, et on fera comme ça toute l'année. Pour les individuelles, je prends le début de la semaine et toi la fin.

\- Arrête de tout décider seul, l'interrompit Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver elle-aussi. On va faire un compromis, si tu comprends ce mot. C'est toi qui prends la première ronde, après on alterne. Et OK, je veux bien le mercredi pour la commune. Ça te convient ? Parce que oui, moi je te demande ton avis.

\- C'est bon, Griffondor moralisatrice, on fait comme ça, capitula Malefoy. Ne me fais pas attendre demain ! Et je fais quand même ma première ronde ce soir, ça va me défouler d'enlever des points à des gamins. Alors ne viens pas te mettre dans mes pattes et continue à faire l'intello !

Sur ce, il sortit de leurs appartements en ronchonnant. Hermione poussa un soupir. Il avait le don de la mettre sur les nerfs. Cette année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Pour se sortir les idées, et en maudissant son homologue d'avoir vu juste, elle rouvrit son manuel de métamorphose pour se préparer au cours du lendemain.

Dans la grande salle le matin suivant, Harry annonça à Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il allait cette année encore organiser des épreuves de sélection.

\- Ne stresse pas, Ron, nous allons rester dans l'équipe sans problème, rassura Ginny. Il suffit de faire de notre mieux.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, marmonna son frère dont les oreilles rougissaient.

\- Et les sélections vont avoir lieu quand ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Le deuxième samedi de septembre, répondit Harry. Comme ça les candidats peuvent s'entraîner avant et ça nous laissera quand même le temps de préparer le match contre Serpentard.

\- Et cette fois encore vous allez les battre, et Malefoy va rager ! En parlant de lui, je dois faire un ronde avec lui ce soir. Ça m'épuise d'avance...

Ses trois amis l'encouragèrent vivement puis Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la classe de métamorphose pendant que Ginny rejoignait ses camarades pour son cours de botanique.

Bien que plus agréable que Rogue, le professeur McGonagall était très sévère et les élèves se turent d'eux-mêmes en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

\- Bonjour à tous, salua-t-elle. Comme vous le savez, vous allez travailler en binôme, Griffondor et Serpentard, toute l'année. Je vais énoncer les groupes et vous vous installerez dans le calme.

Pour cette nouvelle répartition, Harry fut placé avec un Serpentard, petit et avec un nez en trompette, du nom de Mark Scaroz, Ron avec Blaise Zabini, et Hermione de nouveau avec Debby. Le professeur McGonagall avait jugé bon de les mettre ensemble car le niveau de Debby était, dans cette matière aussi, très insuffisant, et elle faisait confiance à sa meilleure élève pour y remédier.

L'objectif du jour était de transformer un écureuil en épingle à cheveux, ce qui demandait de la précision et une grande concentration.

\- Oh, elle a fait fort pour le premier cours elle-aussi... c'est presque pire que pour les potions, se plaignit Debby.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va y arriver, la rassura Hermione. Regarde bien les explications, et surtout, soigne bien le mouvement de ta baguette.

La Griffondor réussit très rapidement l'exercice, comme à son habitude, et elle prit sa coéquipière sous son aile. A la fin du cours, celle-ci rencontrait encore des difficultés, mais elle avait fait de nets progrès. Harry et son partenaire, malgré leurs tensions, avaient bien avancé dans la maîtrise de cette transformation. Ron en revanche, n'était pas parvenu à de grands résultats, tout comme Zabini.

\- Merci encore pour ton aide, Granger, dit Debby en se levant.

\- Je t'en prie. T'es pas désagréable, pour une Serpentard...

Debby éclata de rire et Hermione se leva à son tour avec un sourire.

\- Heureusement que pour la défense contre des forces du mal, on est pas avec les Serpentards mais avec les Serdaigles, s'enthousiasma Ron sur le chemin. Ça nous fera souffler un peu !

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Et je suis curieux de voir comment est le nouveau prof.

\- D'ailleurs, il vient de France, renchérit Hermione.

\- Tu sais toujours tout toi...

Dans la salle de cours, tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du professeur Henri. Bien sûr, tous l'avaient déjà aperçu à la table des professeurs dans la grande salle. « Mais l'avoir en cours, c'est quand même autre chose » se dit Hermione. Quand il entra avec sa démarche nonchalante, elle le détailla à nouveau.

Il était grand, mince, ses cheveux longs et châtains tirant vers le roux attachés en une fine queue de cheval. Sous ses allures décontractées, il avait le regard de celui qui a vécu de sombres événements. Quand il se tourna vers ses élèves, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se mit à parler avec un fort accent français :

\- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le professeur Ernest Henri. J'exerçais à l'école de Beauxbâtons avant de déménager en Angleterre, d'où mon accent. Mais je pense que vous arriverez à me comprendre malgré tout, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants. La défense contre les forces du mal est assez différente de son équivalent français, qu'on appelle magie noire : protection et annulation. Pour ce premier cours, nous allons faire des... comment dire... révisions, pour que je puisse évaluer votre niveau. Je vais vous placer en binôme, puis nous verrons quelques sorts de défense et de contre-attaque que vous avez appris tout au long de votre scolarité.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha quand les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre le fond de la classe en attendant d'être appelés, en profitant pour échanger quelques mots sur leur première impression.

\- Ethan Lysander avec Hermione Granger.

Tandis que les deux préfets-en-chef s'installaient côte à côte, Ron fut placé avec Padma Patil, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi, et Harry avec Lisa Parker, une jolie blonde aux yeux verts.

\- Alors Ethan, tu as déjà commencé tes rondes ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, on a préféré faire la première ensemble hier soir. Quelques élèves, disons, enthousiastes, mais rien de bien méchant à signaler ! Et toi avec Malefoy ?

\- Il en a fait une seul hier, et ce soir ça sera tous les deux.

\- Tu n'appréhendes pas trop ? S'enquit-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Hermione ne répondit pas, le professeur Henri venait d'attirer leur attention sur le tableau où figurait la liste des sorts à pratiquer, parmi lesquels les incontournables Expelliarmus et Stupefix.

Le cours, très animé grâce aux exercices, passa très vite. Harry, qui adorait la Défense contre les forces du mal, était très satisfait par le côté pratique du cours, et le professeur Henri le félicita pour la vivacité de ses contre-attaques. Padma Patil semblait toujours en vouloir à Ron pour le bal de Noël, et elle se montra assez inflexible. Hermione et Ethan, eux, se livrèrent un duel plein de rebondissements et à la fin du cours, celui-ci en profita pour proposer à sa coéquipière d'étudier ensemble à la bibliothèque de temps en temps. Hermione, habituée à travailler seule ou avec Harry et Ron qui étaient facilement dissipés, accepta avec plaisir.

Mais plus la journée avançait, plus l'heure de la ronde avec Malefoy approchait et plus la nervosité d'Hermione grandissait. Après le dîner, elle rejoignit son homologue dans leur petit salon et celui-ci déclara sèchement :

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. On y va.

Hermione ne broncha pas et sortit dans le couloir à sa suite, le portrait de la sirène se refermant derrière eux.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vais être encore pas mal débordée dans les semaines qui viennent alors la suite risque d'arriver un peu tard je m'en excuse d'avance _

A bientôt ! :)

Hinae-san


	5. Chapter 4 : Le dernier binôme

Bonjour à tous !

Comme annoncé au dernier chapitre, voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard ! Mais je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de parution correct maintenant. J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont ajouté « Je cacherai » en follow et en favori et aussi tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Je me sens encouragée, c'est vraiment motivant !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Maxine3482 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

 **Moedora :** C'est vrai que c'est très exploité mais j'avais bien envie de développer d'autres persos et je te rassure ça va continuer comme ça :) merci en tout cas !

 **Missdimezell :** Merci, voilà enfin la suite j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à la lire aussi !

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le dernier binôme**

L'ambiance entre les deux préfets-en-chef était pesante. Malefoy distançait de quelques pas une Hermione en proie au trouble. Ils allaient donc devoir faire ça chaque semaine ? L'année promettait d'être longue... En plus, se retrouver seule avec lui était encore si étrange. Le silence s'alourdissait de minute en minute, malgré les altercations ponctuelles avec des élèves. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait simplement faire la conversation », se dit Hermione, et cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire nerveux qui malheureusement n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Granger ? Siffla-t-il en lui adressant un rapide coup d'œil agacé.

\- Rien, rien, continuons de nous ignorer, répondit-elle vivement.

Il y eut un blanc avant que Malefoy ne reprenne la parole d'une voix chargée de mépris.

\- Alors, Granger, tu survis séparée de tous ces idiots de Gryffondors ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé leur maître. Ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville côté idiotie, tu peux être rassuré.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister. Dès qu'il commençait à devenir médisant, il fallait qu'elle le remette à sa place, elle qui pourtant incitait Harry et Ron à l'ignorer. Cette fois, Malefoy s'arrêta net.

\- Arrête de faire la maligne, Sang de Bourbe, et reste à ta place.

\- Tes insultes sont réchauffées, Monsieur le Sang Pur. Le même refrain depuis des années, ça devient lassant...

\- Peut-être, mais ça te blesse toujours, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus froid.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Il était agaçant de constater qu'il avait très bien noté sa nonchalance feinte. Bien malgré elle, cela la touchait. Et se l'entendre dire l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Ça doit sans doute être un des premiers mots qu'on t'a appris au manoir Malefoy ! Avec Mangemort et Voldemort...

A cette mention, le Serpentard perdit de sa superbe.

\- Ah pardon, c'est vrai que vous avez tous trop peur pour le prononcer ! Regarde-toi, continua-t-elle, incisive. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus arrogantes au monde et tu trembles en entendant le nom de ton cher maître !

Hermione était vraiment en colère et ne cherchait plus à se modérer. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces années d'insultes et d'humiliation. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse ça encore une fois. C'était l'année de trop. Elle n'avait plus envie de faire l'effort de passer outre, surtout qu'ils étaient forcés de passer du temps ensemble à présent.

Elle le toisa avec défi pendant que lui ronflait de colère. En plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris orageux de son homologue, Hermione se fit la réflexion que si en public, Malefoy était fier et mesquin, en privé il dégageait quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus torturé. Mais elle était trop énervée pour se laisser troubler.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Siffla-t-il. J'ai suffisamment respiré le même air que toi pour ce soir. Je rentre, et ne prend pas le même chemin que moi.

Il la foudroya une dernière fois du regard avant de tourner les talons, la rage raidissant sa démarche.

\- Dégonflé, marmonna la Gryffondor.

Elle souffla un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, sinon leur cohabitation serait encore plus houleuse. Elle prit le chemin le plus long pour rentrer, avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un puissant mal de tête. Nauséeuse, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, particulièrement en cours de botanique avec le parfum entêtant des fleurs papillons. Le repas du midi lui fit du bien et après un bref passage aux toilettes, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron devant la classe d'enchantement.

Il y avait un grand brouhaha et le ton était monté entre Drago Malefoy flaqué de ses deux gorilles et Lavande Brown qui était soutenue par un Ron écarlate. Avant qu'Hermione puisse en savoir plus, le professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours.

Tout comme ses collègues, le professeur annonça une répartition en binôme et Hermione en profita pour questionner Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose... répondit Harry d'un air blasé. Malefoy a encore fait son... et bien, son Malefoy. Mais ne pense plus à lui, il t'a suffisamment pris la tête pendant la ronde d'hier.

\- Ça tu l'as dit...

\- Hermione Granger avec Théodore Nott !

La Gryffondor adressa un petit sourire à Harry avant de rejoindre son partenaire, un jeune homme fin avec des cheveux châtains bouclés coupés courts. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Théodore Nott ne faisait pas partie de la bande de Malefoy. Toujours à l'écart, il ne participait jamais ni aux moqueries ni aux brimades, il s'en désintéressait. En fait, il semblait bien au dessus de tout ça.

\- Aujourd'hui, déclara le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette, nous allons commencer à étudier le sortilège « Lisilius Accentus ».

Il donna un petit coup de baguette en direction du tableau : la description du sort et les instructions s'y inscrivirent en lettres d'or. Le sortilège avait pour but d'accélérer la lecture, mais il devait être correctement lancé, au risque de se retrouver avec une migraine intense ou avec d'autres effets... indésirables. « Voilà pourquoi son apprentissage s'étalera sur trois séances », se dit Hermione.

Théodore Nott était toujours silencieux. Hermione, un peu gênée, finit par prendre la parole :

\- On se lance ?

Le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête et ils commencèrent à s'exercer. Hermione était troublée par son binôme qui répondait du bout des lèvres dans les rares cas où il se voyait contraint d'avoir recourt à des mots. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais assez déstabilisant.

Neville se leva d'un coup et partit en trombe à l'infirmerie car ses yeux tournaient comme des billes dans ses orbites. Blaise Zabini, avec qui il faisait équipe, l'escortait en se tordant de rire. Hermione aperçut Debby à l'autre bout de la salle, qui semblait passer plus de temps à observer Malefoy qu'à travailler sur le sortilège. Seamus à sa droite levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

A la fin du cours, Hermione et Théodore avaient bien avancé, et s'il se leva toujours en silence, il lui adressa un bref signe de tête auquel elle répondit d'un air perplexe.

\- Décidément, les Serpentards avec qui je suis en binôme ne sont pas comme je m'y attendais, déclara-t-elle en retrouvant ses deux amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ron.

\- Et bien, Debby est plutôt agréable, et s'applique beaucoup avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment reconnaissante pour mon aide, ça fait plaisir. Et Théodore Nott... est très mystérieux.

\- Mystérieux ? Il est juste plus discret que cet abruti de Malefoy, ronchonna Ron.

\- Et être plus discret ne le rend pas moins méprisant, renchérit Harry.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Hermione, pensive.

Le quotidien avait repris sa place dans les couloirs du château. Les devoirs s'amoncelaient déjà après cette première semaine et Hermione passait le plus de temps possible dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pour sa deuxième ronde avec son homologue, tous deux restèrent silencieux, dans une sorte de trêve, mais la préfète savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Le deuxième week-end de septembre arriva bien vite et avec lui les sélections de Quidditch. Le samedi matin, Ron mangea à peine, le visage rouge de stress. Ginny et Hermione l'encouragèrent vivement mais il ne semblait pas les entendre.

\- On se retrouve sur le terrain ! Lança Harry un peu plus tard.

Hermione accompagna les deux Weasley puis s'installa sur les gradins, une grosse écharpe autour du cou pour se protéger du vent frais.

Ginny, le regard assuré, réussit tous ses buts avec brio. Ron eut du mal au début, mais se reprit vite, déterminé à rester dans l'équipe coûte que coûte. De nombreux Gryffondors se succédèrent sur le terrain, et à l'issue de la session de recrutement, Harry annonça à tous les candidats qu'il afficherait les résultats dans la salle commune le soir-même.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée avec les autres près du feu. Ne plus vivre dans la tour de Gryffondor lui manquait. Elle essaya de convaincre Harry et Ron de travailler avec elle, mais sans succès : les deux garçons préféraient se livrer bataille dans une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Ron réussit à oublier son appréhension grâce à trois victoires consécutives, quand enfin arriva l'heure fatidique.

\- Courage, Ron, lui souffla Hermione alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les candidats qui s'amassaient devant le panneau d'affichage.

\- C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

\- Je suis prise aussi, déclara Ginny avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour fêter ça, et si tu laissait de côté tes révisions pour ce soir ? Proposa Harry.

Devant sa petite moue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- A situation exceptionnelle... répondit-elle en refermant son livre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Hinae-san


	6. Chapter 5 : Dans l'antre du serpent

Bonjour à tous !

Finalement, j'ai pris encore plus de retard... J'ai décidé de changer encore quelques aspects de cette fanfiction et je n'ai pas beaucoup pris le temps d'écrire avec la fin d'année et ma nouvelle activité de critique de mangas. Mais me revoilà avec un chapitre qui lance l'intrigue sur le secret de Drago. Je tâcherai de poster la suite dans le meilleur délai. En tout cas, merci d'avance à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et les anciens qui me suivent toujours, vous êtes mon moteur !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lia9749 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant :)

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre 5 : Dans l'antre du serpent**

Le quotidien s'installa à Poudlard, rythmé par les montagnes de devoirs, les rondes pour certains et les entraînements au Quidditch pour d'autres. Les semaines se succédaient sans que l'hostilité ne diminue entre Hermione et Malefoy. Si la Gryffondor n'essayaient pas, en général tout du moins, de le provoquer, la moindre étincelle pouvait vite se muer en une dispute incendiaire. Les deux préfets-en-chef s'évitaient autant que possible en dehors de leurs rondes, épuisantes tant la tension entre eux était palpable.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione constatait que ses visites dans la salle commune de Gryffondor s'espaçaient. En plus du travail demandé par les professeurs, elle voulait toujours aller plus loin, en apprendre davantage, et elle se mettait toute seule une pression encore plus forte qu'en cinquième année pour la réussite de ses BUSES. Tout ceci la poussait à compulser de plus en plus de livres, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, entourée de gros volumes poussiéreux. Parfois, Harry et Ron se joignaient à elle, particulièrement pour les devoirs nécessitants la rédaction de nombreux parchemins. D'autres fois encore, c'était Ethan qui révisait à ses côtés. Ces moments étaient apaisants et stimulants, car le Serdaigle était intelligent et très assidu. Leurs débats animés leur valurent d'ailleurs de nombreux regards courroucés de la part de la sinistre Madame Pince.

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter que Théodore Nott passait lui-aussi beaucoup de temps entre ces murs. Elle le voyait toujours installé sur la table qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque là où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était constamment en quête de calme, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était toujours si silencieux en cours. Elle était intriguée par ce jeune homme si différent des autres Serpentards, le seul que Drago Malefoy semblait considérer comme un égal. Elle avait été plusieurs fois surprise par l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il tournait vers elle ses yeux bruns sombres.

Le mois d'octobre fila à toute allure, et le soir d'Halloween arriva. Hermione était ravie à l'idée de passer un bon moment au banquet avec ses amis, et de se détendre après le dernier cours de la semaine. Elle rejoignit Ginny dans le dortoir des filles quelques minutes avant de retrouver les garçons et s'affala sans scrupule sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

\- Aaah, ça me manque... soupira-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc, de me piquer mon lit ?

\- Mais non, cette ambiance, répondit Hermione avec un petit rire.

\- Tu nous manques aussi ! S'attendrit Ginny. Au fait, tu as vu le panneau d'affichage ? La première sortie à Préaulard est prévue pour le weekend prochain. Ça te dit d'y aller ensemble ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas vu. Avec plaisir Ginny, j'ai hâte d'y être ! S'enthousiasma Hermione en se redressant.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux de descendre, on va finir par être en retard.

Les deux amies retrouvèrent Harry et Ron dans la salle commune et tous les quatre se rendirent dans la bonne humeur au banquet.

La Grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion et comme d'habitude c'était éblouissant. Des centaines de citrouilles évidées lévitaient, des bougies tremblotantes comme sous un vent glacial illuminant leurs yeux et leurs sinistres grimaces. Les membres du club des cavaliers sans tête paradaient, leurs têtes dignement coincées sous leurs bras on apercevait aussi des chauve-souris phosphorescentes et des toiles d'araignées pendues au plafond. Ce dernier offrait un ciel orageux propice à l'ambiance et le professeur Henri, pas en reste avec son déguisement de vampire, passait entre les tables et discutait avec les élèves pendant qu'ils s'installaient.

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'assirent aux côtés de Neville, Seamus et Dean.

\- Vous avez vu le professeur Henri ? S'exclama justement Seamus.

\- Il s'est vraiment bien adapté ici, renchérit Dean. Il est cool, et ses cours sont super dynamiques !

\- Dommage qu'on ne l'ait qu'une année, ajouta Harry.

Après le discours de Dumbledore et l'apparition des plats et des boissons, la conversation s'orienta sur le match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain après-midi.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêts pour demain ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire confiant.

Ron se rembrunit et baissa le regard vers son assiette, mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude encourageant et répondit :

\- Oui ! On s'est beaucoup entraînés et les nouveaux autant que les anciens sont à la hauteur.

\- On va mettre une raclée aux Serpentards, renchérit Ginny.

Sa moue diabolique fit rire ses amis et la soirée se poursuivit jusque tard. Quand enfin Hermione franchit le tableau menant à ses appartements, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son homologue se glisser dans sa chambre non sans lui avoir lancé un regard glacial.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, bougonna Hermione avant d'aller se coucher.

Le samedi matin, tout le château était en pleine effervescence : enfin la saison de Quidditch allait commencer ! Et comme d'habitude, le premier match opposerait les deux équipes qui partageaient la plus grande rivalité : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Après le déjeuner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le stade dans un grand brouhaha. Certains élèves des autres maisons arboraient des bannières de leur favori, et Luna avait encore une fois revêtu son chapeau tête de lion.

Hermione encouragea une dernière fois les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor avant de rejoindre Neville et Luna dans les gradins. Elle n'appréciait pas le Quidditch plus que ça, mais les matchs étaient toujours des grands moments de convivialité et elle était fière de voir ses amis faire de leur mieux sur le terrain.

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, puis dans un coup de sifflet Madame Bibine lança le match en même temps que les balles. S'ensuivit une partie acharnée, les joueurs se démenaient et le score était très serré. Toutefois la stratégie que les Gryffondors avaient mise au point pendant leur entraînement portait ses fruits car l'écart se creusa de plus en plus. Harry gardait un œil sur ses joueurs et sur les points, guettant le meilleur moment pour se lancer sérieusement à la poursuite du vif d'or, tout en feintant Malefoy de temps à autre. Mais lorsque ce dernier fut sur le point d'attraper la petite balle dorée, Harry réussit in extremis par une manœuvre risquée à s'en saisir avant son rival. Il s'en était fallu de peu, ce qui fit d'autant plus rager le Serpentard.

Ainsi le match se termina avec la première victoire des Gryffondors qui s'assuraient déjà une belle avance pour le reste de la saison. Hermione et les autres se rendirent ensuite dans leur salle commune pour fêter la bonne nouvelle dignement, sans oublier de taquiner les Serpentards qu'ils croisèrent sur leur route.

Plus tard, lors du dîner, le professeur McGonagall vint voir Hermione à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Miss Granger, voici des documents à l'intention de Monsieur Malefoy. Le professeur Rogue devait les lui remettre, mais il est actuellement en retenue avec un élève. Pouvez-vous transmettre cette convocation à votre homologue ce soir ? Je ne l'ai pas vu au dîner.

\- Bien sûr, professeur, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

McGonagall la remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'en retourna à la table des professeurs.

\- Essaie d'être sympa avec lui quand tu le verras ce soir, le pauvre doit être déprimé, ricana Ron entre deux bouchées.

Hermione esquissa un sourire mais en son fort intérieur elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire à lui ce soir...

\- Bon, je vais y aller, finit par déclarer Hermione à regrets. Encore félicitations pour votre victoire aujourd'hui, vous avez assuré !

Tous la remercièrent chaleureusement, Ron les oreilles un peu plus roses, et Ginny lui souffla un « Courage ! » qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

Les couloirs du château étaient silencieux, contrastant avec l'agitation qui régnait dans la Grande salle. Quand elle arriva devant la sirène, celle-ci lui fit remarquer que son homologue était déjà rentré depuis longtemps, lui, alors qu'elle trouvait encore une fois le moyen de la déranger à des heures tardives. Hermione l'ignora et pénétra dans le petit salon, se disant qu'au moins il était là et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'attendre. « Tant mieux, parce que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir... ».

Elle s'approcha de la porte au dessus de laquelle trônait fièrement le blason de Serpentard, et toqua avec détermination. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Après plusieurs essais, Hermione commença à s'agacer. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas ? Il faisait sans doute la sourde oreille car il n'avait pas envie de la voir, mais que croyait-il ? Elle aussi s'en serait bien passé. Énervée, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, et à son grand étonnement, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. « Quel idiot », pensa-t-elle. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle entra...

Contre toute attente, la chambre était parfaitement rangée. Aux couleurs des Serpentards, vert et argent, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne dans son agencement. Mais toujours aucune trace de Malefoy. La seule fenêtre, de grande taille, donnait sur le lac. Elle se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une si belle vue. Elle s'approcha, et remarqua sur la commode un petit cadre photo. A bien y regarder, c'était le seul objet personnel présent dans la pièce. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle s'en saisit pour le voir de plus près : sur la photo, une jeune fille s'amusait dans un champ de tournesols. Hermione constata qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut l'éclat du soleil dans ses cheveux pâles aux reflets d'argent.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain de son homologue s'ouvrir.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, Granger ?

La voix était glaciale et Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle reposa vivement le cadre à sa place et se retourna avec appréhension. Son visage rougi de honte pâlit devant le terrible regard du Serpentard.

\- Je, euh... Je te cherchais... bredouilla-t-elle, troublée.

Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac et la tiraillait. Son cœur battait si vite que ça en devenait douloureux.

\- McGonagall m'a remis cette convocation pour toi, reprit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Malefoy, silencieux, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le malaise d'Hermione ne cessait de grandir. Elle déposa le papier sur la commode derrière elle. Un ange passa, puis :

\- Sors.

Hermione hésita.

\- Sors, je te dis. Sors avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Elle esquissa un mouvement timide.

\- SORS !

Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre. La culpabilité lui compressait la poitrine, même si elle essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas si grave. Après tout, elle avait simplement jeté un œil à une photo. Bon, elle avait aussi pénétré dans la chambre de son homologue sans son consentement... Elle frémit en repensant à la façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder : avec une haine indescriptible mêlée de... de quoi au juste ? Elle l'ignorait, mais on aurait dit qu'il lui en voulait d'être entré dans son espace intime. Comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose sur lui qu'il s'appliquait à cacher avec soin.

Après s'être préparée, elle se blottit sous la couette et repensa à la fille de la photographie. Celle-ci semblait avoir à peine quinze ans. La ressemblance avec le Serpentard était flagrante. Le même blond platine, les mêmes yeux gris qui vous font frissonner. A la différence que beaucoup plus de douceur et de chaleur se dégageaient d'elle, tant dans son attitude générale que dans son regard. Hermione essaya de se remémorer l'arbre généalogique des Black qu'elle avait vu au Square Grimmaurd, sur lequel figurait Drago et ses parents. S'agissait-il de Narcissa quand elle était plus jeune ? « Ça semble peu crédible », se dit Hermione. Peut-être était-ce une cousine du côté des Malefoy ? En tout cas, la Gryffondor était sûre qu'elle n'était pas élève à Poudlard. Et si elle avait était envoyée à Durmstrang ? Elle se souvint que Drago avait failli y aller selon la volonté de son père, mais que sa mère s'y était opposée.

L'esprit empli de nombreuses questions, Hermione finit par s'assoupir...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Encore merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Hinae-san


End file.
